rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SlatBH/Route to Endurance Legends
Following a question posted by NakulBM on the RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion page, I thought it would be a good idea to write a walkthrough as to how to unlock Endurance Legends using minimal amounts of (note: is considered only of second importance). Disclaimer: I had unlocked all of Legend before Endurance Kings and Endurance Champions were removed and replaced by Endurance Legends, so I am writing this based on the info I can find on the wiki. I have little doubt there will be some errors or better tips, which I will happily incorporate. Assumption: No cars from Legend previously owned other than PORSCHE 918 SPYDER CONCEPT, which is already upgraded with only. Stage 1 - Supercar Elites Supercar Elites Complete available races (26 of) upto 15.1 using PORSCHE 918 SPYDER CONCEPT. This should unlock KOENIGSEGG AGERA showcase. Buy and upgrade KOENIGSEGG AGERA for 2,981,300 to unlock Spirit Of Ferrari (35 trophies needed) Net = +69 (rewards) needed = 2,981,300 Stage 2 - Spirit of Ferrari Spirit Of Ferrari Buy FERRARI 458 SPIDER at the start of the series for 610,000 and put all upgrades for a cost of 573,000 and use it to go through series buying the FERRARI ENZO FERRARI at showcase discount for 1,240,000 and upgrade only with costing 1,261,300. This will allow 75% completion, earning 37 trophies so unlocking Zenith Series (39 trophies needed) Net +39 (rewards) = +39 needed = 3,684,300 Stage 3 - Zenith Series Zenith Series Solution 1 (cheapest) Buy the BUGATTI VEYRON 16.4 for 1,650,000 and use it to unlock showcase discount on PAGANI ZONDA R and buy it for 320 . Upgrade the PAGANI ZONDA R to 4322222 for 75 and 2,440,300. This allows the earning of 37 trophies which unlocks Road To Le Mans special event and Vertex Spirit career series Solution 2 (more expensive but fits with 100% Strategy) First fully upgrade KOENIGSEGG AGERA for additional 1,195,800 (already partially upgraded in Supercar Elites above) and complete Speed Demons bonus series to unlock KOENIGSEGG AGERA R showcase and earn 43 for 75% completion of Speed Demons. Buy KOENIGSEGG AGERA R for 640 and upgrade it to 1322222 for R$ 2,402,000 to complete series as far as possible with owned cars to unlock Road To Le Mans special event and Vertex Spirit career series (37 trophies needed) Net -320 -75 +44(rewards) = -351 needed = 500,200 Note: See comments below for other possible and cheaper solutions Stage 4 - Road To Le Mans Road To Le Mans Complete Road To Le Mans upgrading PORSCHE 911 RSR (2014) to 960,300 only and earn 255 and win PORSCHE 911 RSR (2014). Also okay to upgrade more here as it will be needed when reaching Endurance Legends so no wastage Net +255(rewards) = +255 needed = 960,300 Stage 5 - Vertex Spirit Vertex Spirit First use PORSCHE 918 SPYDER CONCEPT in Hybrid Hypercar Clash to unlock showcase for McLAREN P1™ and buy it with 20% discount for 1,040,000. Also, when progressing through the series buy the RENAULT R.S. 01 with 20% showcase discount for 1,680,000. Upgrade the McLAREN P1™ to 4333222 or 4332322 for 78 and 1,494,500 to get 75% rewards in both Vertex Spirit and Hybrid Hypercar Clash worth 44 and 40 , respectively. Earning 45 trophies will unlock MotorFiesta 1 special event and McLaren Generations. Net -78 +44 +40(rewards) = +10 needed = 4,214,000 Stage 5 - MotorFiesta 1 MotorFiesta 1 Complete MotorFiesta 1 to win FERRARI 412 T2 and earn 135 . I believe some people have completed this with only upgrades, but the car will need to be upgraded more to complete Campionato Scuderia Ferrari and unlock Endurance Legends. I will choose to include these costs in the Campionato Scuderia Ferrari breakdown. Net +135(rewards) = +135 Stage 6 - McLaren Generations McLaren Generations Use the McLAREN P1™ to complete series as far as possible (50% possible). 36 trophies can be earned unlocking Campionato Scuderia Ferrari Note: McLaren Generations is the only place to get showcase discount on McLAREN F1 GTR so it is a good opportunity to buy it, but this cost is not included here Net +26(rewards) = +26 Stage 7 - Campionato Scuderia Ferrari Campionato Scuderia Ferrari Use FERRARI 412 T2, which was won in MotorFiesta 1, in Ferrari Evolution bonus series to unlock showcase for FERRARI F14 T and then buy it with 20% showcase discount for 840 . Then upgrade FERRARI F14 T as far as needed (I will use series completion figures but the real figure is certainly lower) to earn 36 trophies in Campionato Scuderia Ferrari to unlock Endurance Legends Net -840 -431 +81(rewards) = -1190 needed = 2,506,500 Stage 8 - Endurance Legends Endurance Legends: Upgrade PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2014) to 2232222 for 90 and you will reach the first 10 lap farming races in tier 5 of Endurance Legends. Net -90 +4(rewards) = -86 Totals So, according to my reasoning and calculations 1093 and ?? is needed to unlock the 10 lap farming races in Endurance Legends Category:Blog posts